Cheers
by Billy Rose
Summary: House of the Dead 2: Dead Aim fic. When all is said and done, is it really worth it? Spoilers for the end of the movie. Light femslash.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own House of the Dead: Dead Aim. That belongs to the Sega Corporation or whoever made the games and SciFi (who made the movie).

**Summary**: When all is said and done, is it really worth it?

**Warning: SPOILERS** for the end of House of the Dead 2. If you plan on watching the movie, I highly suggest you do that first because A - you'll know what the hell I'm talking about, and B - I give the end away in this. I highly reccommend seeing this, by the way. There is also light femslash themes in this.

-

* * *

-

The door opened and the moans of the damned grew louder before it was quietly shut. Alice Hensen moved close to the door, ready to open it at a moment's notice from Ellis, and heard him mutter, "What the fuck was I thinking...?" She didn't hear anymore after that.

"Dumbest move I ever saw anybody make." Alice looked up at Alexandra and wasn't surprised to see how worried the woman was. Alex kept herself carefully composed and Alice found herself admiring the woman.

Not for the first time, mind you. Alice had been surprised that - despite the entire team dying - the medical team had survived with just a scratch. A scratch that had - thankfully - come from an idiot's gun and not the flesh eating monsters roaming the campus.

Alice shook her head and blew out air quickly from her mouth to dispel her thoughts. "Hell of a soldier... not too hard on the eyes either," Alice commented, looking up to see that Alex was trying to crack a smile. The blonde suddenly wondered whether Alex was single and asked, "Hope he makes it back ok... wouldn't mind asking him out." She looked over at the dark haired woman as she asked, "That is unless you-" Alice recoiled from the door with a gasp of shock as something knocked forcefully against it.

Both women had their weapons up in seconds, pointing at the doorway. Alice silently cursed bad timing on the hypersapiens part for not letting Alex answer her.

All at once Alice re-entered soldier mode. "This door's gonna give, Alex. Another few minutes we're gonna have some **very** unwelcome guests for supper."

Alex shook her head and muttered, "If you're gonna do this Ellis, you'd better do it now..." Alexandra looked around the room before spotting a table. "Al, there." She pointed to the table before gesturing toward the room with the air duct in it. "We can use that to barricade ourselves. Won't do much, but it'll buy us some time."

Alice nodded in affirmation, once again surprised by how coolly Alex handled herself under pressure before slinging her weapon around her mid section. "Let's do this."

Alex smiled at Alice before slinging her own weapon and grabbing the end of the table closest to her. Alice placed her hands on the opposite side and when they pushed, the Nightengale noticed how the muscles in the soldier's arms moved with the exertion.

Alex had been noticing things like that about Hensen, ever since the fair haired woman had been standing in just a bra and panties in the locker room before the mission. The blonde hadn't even moved to cover herself under the scrutiny of the scum that had been Bart, just stood there like she had the right to stand half naked in a room full of men. It was impressive, to say the least.

Alex shook her head and refocused on the task at hand. Soon the table was in position and Alice climbed over the table, muttering, "Where the hell is Ellis?" before taking position next to Alex. After a few moments Alice felt her doubts creep in. "Ellis ain't comin'."

"Don't be so sure." The immediateness and surety in Alex's reply gave Alice hope. "Short, controlled bursts. Conserve your ammo." Alice looked at Alex. "You'll need it..." Another knock on the door brought Alice's attention back to it.

A few moments and bangs on the door later, Alex haltingly said, "Ellis and I - we're not... I'm not interested in him." Alex turned to Alice, who had a hopeful look shining behind the fear in her eyes. "He's just not my... type." Alex said no more and Alice turned back to the door with a half smile on her face.

"Hey Alex..."

"Yeah?" A ghost of a smile flitted across Alex's face in anticipation.

"If we get out of this-"

"When," Alex interrupted, correcting Alice lightly.

"When..." Alice smiled and cast a look at Alex from the corner of her eye. "When we get out of this... you wanna go get a beer with me?"

Alex only paused for a moment before answering, "I think I'd like that-"

The door gave way. All conversation stopped, and behind them Alice was surprised to hear Ellis shouting, "Alex! Hensen! Get your asses out here!"

Alex and Alice traded glances before Alex motioned for Alice to go first. Alice's urge to smile was squashed by the zombie horde entering the room. When she got out of the duct on the other side, she lay spent, out of breath, on the ground, silently wishing it already was all over. Alice wished she and Alex were having that beer right now, getting to know each other, having a good time.

When Alex had yet to come out of the duct, however, Alice stopped wishing and moved in next to Ellis to shout encouragement to Alex. The blonde almost cried when Alex's head came through, and Alice grabbed her bicep to urge her on.

The three humans left on campus took a momentary breather. Alex moved to the wall and held her ankles in wonder, completely stunned she was still alive. Alice watched her closely, aware as well that she could have lost the dark haired woman that easily. The blonde was determined to keep the other woman alive - after all, what fun is a date by yourself?

Ellis raised his weapon and a beam of light shone down the hallway. The horde had caught up. He lowered his weapon in frustration. "Ah shit... The lab's just around the corner. We can still make it.." His jaw clenched in frustration and soon all three were moving as fast as they could down the hallway to the lab.

Ellis took point, Hensen in the middle and Alex pulling up the rear. Ellis checked to make sure the lab was clear while Alice moved left of him into the room. Alex entered and followed Ellis's example while he rested his weapon on top of a desk.

Alice did a quick scan of the room before her before turning back. Her blood ran cold as an inhuman scream of hunger voiced behind her and cold, dead hands wrapped around her.

She gasped in horror as she struggled with the monster, vaguely registering Ellis shouting for Alex to assist her. As soon as the creature was off of her Hensen backed away from him, her breath coming in short gasps.

All at once the impossibilities of what was happening ran through her head - _'This isn't right! He's dead! He can't be up! It's just not **right!**'_ - as she fought to get her breathing under control. Alex and Ellis moved toward the body while she moved back from it.

Once she was clear across the room she paused in a doorway and suddenly felt what Rodriguez must have felt in that dorm - sheer and utter terror.

There was just a moment of silence, her harsh breathing being the only thing to break it, before another scream sounded. Alice didn't have a chance to react before something bit down on her leg - **hard**.

Alice didn't even scream, just moved away from the deadly bite as fast as she could. The armless zombie screamed after her, and Ellis shot it in the chest. He shot it again before moving to stand right over it and ending it's existence.

Alice placed her hand on her calf, and Alex was heartbroken when she pulled away blood. Ellis heaved a heavy sigh as he watched the soldier.

"Get the damn sample!" He continued to look at her, mildly surprised the girl wasn't crying, pleading, or terrified like the rest of her team. He nodded imperceptibly before going to the room where the first zombie was held. Alex followed him quickly, unable to look at Alice.

Alex hurried as she got the sample, eager to remove Alice from this hellhole as quickly as possible. When they returned to the room with the sample, Alex felt dread coil in her stomach. Alice was getting paler. Alex swallowed hard.

"Come on Hensen, we'll carry you the rest of the way."

"I'm not going anywhere, you know that."

Alex fought the tears threatening to well in her eyes. "Maybe we can..."

A humorless laugh escaped Alice. "What? Reverse the disease? Come on..." She locked eyes with Alex. "I know it's over. Just - do me a favor. Get that blood to people who can do some good with it, ok? Be sure no one else has to end up like me... Make me that promise."

Ellis nodded. "Yeah. Of course."

"You gotta move..." Alex's jaw clenched tightly, fighting her instinct to leave while she could. "Come on, I got like, a minute of life left. You think I wanna spend it looking at your ugly mugs?" Alex couldn't be offended by the comment, she knew leaving Alice was for the best, but that didn't mean she wanted to.

She wanted more than anything for Alice to be ok, to go with them and stay alive until the cure was made, but knew it was only a selfish wish brought on by the feelings she'd had for Alice ever since they'd crossed paths briefly on a mission in Peru. But some part of her - the rational part - knew it just wasn't going to happen, that Alice would die before they'd get to fumble into some kind of relationship together. Alex nodded and left the room.

"Hey Ellis." Ellis paused on his way out.

"Yeah Hensen?"

"I got a sister." He nodded in understanding at the comment, making a silent vow to take care of Hensen's sister after they escaped.

"I'll see you around, soldier."

"No. You won't." Alex felt a single tear slip out of her eyes as she heard the unmistakeable sound of a round being chambered into Alice's handgun.

Alice raised the gun to her head as Ellis started to shut the door. Her last thought was, _'Really could have used that beer...,'_ before the bullet exploded out of the gun and she was dead.

Hours later, as Ellis and Alex sat in a bar full of dead zombies that had escaped the campus perimeter they had eliminated. Ellis made a stupid joke to try and lighten her up, but Alex didn't laugh. After a moment, she silently went behind the bar and grabbed two glasses from under the counter and poured two beers - one for herself, and one for Hensen. She clinked glasses with the other glass and muttered sardonically, "Cheers."


End file.
